Arkaden
Arkaden is a multiplayer map featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Arkaden is a German shopping center, located in Berlin. The map is close quarters, with much of the action taking place inside the bombed out mall portion of the map. The factions are the Special Air Service and the Russian Spetsnaz. Overview 'Arkaden '''is a medium sized map, with the two main spawn points at the street in front of the mall, and the loading bay behind the mall. The two main areas of the map are the mall itself and a courtyard/hotel area. The main building has many glass roofs, so can still be affected by air support. It has two levels, both with prominent lines of sight, and the second story looks over the courtyard. The courtyard is an area that separates the hotel from the mall, it has many debris, including a crashed helicopter, that can be climbed on and used for cover. The hotel consists of two main rooms, the bar and the lounge. The lounge has one wall knocked out, so it is open to almost all angles, and the bar has large glass windows, so it is also open for attack. Survival In Survival, it is a tier 4 map and it's difficulty level is Insane. The only notable difference in the map is the player can not go into the glass display cases on the outside of the mall. The Weapon Armory is located on the 2nd floor of the mall itself near the perfume shop, the Equipment Armory is located by the multiplayer SAS spawn, and the Air support Armory is located behind the mall at the loading bay. A decent spot to defend is behind the counter at Burger Town. However, Dogs and Juggernauts will jump the counter, lessening the spots potential. Trivia *There is a crashed Mi-24 Hind in the side of the mall, with it's tail rotor crashed into the fountain. *A Burger Town is present near a set of escalators. *There is an easter egg in the Burger Town in the bottom floor of the main building. There is a large teddy bear in the left side of the kitchen. *This map is similar to Terminal from ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. They both have a Burger Town, take place in war-torn public areas, and have a similar layout. *It is strange that the German military does not appear on this map instead of the SAS, as the Germans did have their own military in the campaign fighting in Berlin, where this map is located. *Inside of one of the outside buildings there is a Teddy Bear with a golden Akimbo of Desert Eagles and a red star. It's possible to see it using the Theatre. Gallery File:MW3_Map_Overview_Arkaden.png|Map Overview File:Arkaden overview CTF.png|CTF locations File:Arkaden overview Demolition.png|Demolition locations File:Arkaden overview Domination.png|Domination locations File:Arkaden overview HQ.png|HQ locations File:Arkaden overview Sabotage.png|Sabotage locations File:Arkaden overview SnD.png|S'n'D locations Arkaden Courtyard.jpg|A view of Arkaden's courtyard, notice the crashed Hind. Arkaden Upper Level.jpg|The upper level of the mall. Arkaden Burger Town.jpg|The Burger Town. Giant Teddy.jpg|The giant Teddy Bear. Arkaden SAS.png|SAS on Arkaden. Video Video:Modern Warfare 3 Arkaden Team Deathmatch Multiplayer Gameplay MW3 Team deathmatch on Arkaden Category:Maps Category:Spetsnaz Category:SAS